Key ‐bring it on, my Destiny
Key ‐ bring it on, my Destiny is the opening of D.Gray-Man Hallow making it the fifth opening the D.Gray-man anime series, performed by the Japanese rock band Lenny Code Fiction from Episode 1 to the final episode (13). Lyrics (TV Size) English= English The beats and memories that remain in our hearts... The events of that day that aggravate our wounds... I'm sure each one will be a key to changing ourselves! Without any rhyme or reason, I didn't stand at the starting line. There was a beginning on the right, things I preferred on the left, And I twisted it all far right! So don't let anyone get in your way! This is the first time you've chosen a path for yourself- Your cowardly spoiled past... The way forward was born once you began to regret it! One single key - I'm right there, Eyes still locked on our future! The beats and memories that remain in our hearts... The events of that day that aggravate our wounds... I'm sure each one will be a key to changing ourselves! As each of us embarks for the first time on this journey of change, Let us go forth to greet the future we desired- BRING IT ON, MY DESTINY! |-|Rōmaji= Rōmaji mune ni nokoru kodou no kioku mo kizu ga itamu ano hi no koto mo subete ga jibun wo kaeru kagi darou riyuu mo naku bokura wa tada sutaato ni tatta wake janai migi wa hajime ki ni iri wa hidari boku wa sore wo migi ni magatta darehitori jama wo saseru na hajimete jibun de eranda michi da okubyou ni amayakashiteta kako koukai shita toki ni umareta hitotsu no kkagi boku wa soko ni mada mirai wo miteiru mune ni nokoru kodou no kioku mo kizu ga itamu ano hi no koto mo subete ga jibun wo kaeru kagi darou daremo ga hajimete kaeteku michi nozonda ashita wo mukae ni ikou ka bring it on, my Destiny |-|Kanji= Kanji 胸に残る言葉、記憶も 傷が痛むあの日のことも 全てが自分を変える鍵だろう 理由もなく僕らはただ スタートに立ったわけじゃない 右は始め 気に入いは左 僕はそれを右に曲がった 誰一人邪魔をさせるな 初めて自分で選んだ道だ 臆病に甘やかしてた 過去後悔した時に生まれた 一つの鍵 僕はそこに まだ未来を見ている 胸に残る鼓動の記憶も 傷が痛むあの日のことも 全てが自分を変える鍵だろう 誰もが初めて変えてく道 望んだ未来（あした）を迎えに行こうか bring it on, my Destiny Lyrics (Full) Rōmaji= Rōmaji mune ni nokoru kotoba, kioku mo kizu ga itamu ano hi no koto mo subete ga jibun wo kaeru kagi darou riyuu mo naku bokura wa tada SUTAATO ni tatta wake ja nai iki wo hajime kimi wa hidari boku wa sore wo migi ni magatta dare hitori jama wo saseru ka hajimete jibun de eranda michi da okubyou ni amayakashite ta kako wo koukai shita toki ni umareta hitotsu no kagi boku wa soko ni mada mirai o mite iru mune ni nokoru kotoba, kioku mo kizu ga itamu ano hi no koto mo subete ga jibun wo kaeru kagi darou mitero kore kara to sakenda koto mo kazuaru wakare tsunaide kono basho eranda no darou dochira e iku futatsu no yukue chuuou ni tatta akuma ga NIYAke nagara hitotsu wo shimesu boku wa sore wo furiharatta kono michi wo susunde ikeba acchi no keshiki wa wakaranai kedo hougaku wo yudaneru koto ga imi no nai koto to youyaku satotta erande kita kotoba, michi ga tashika ni ima jibun wo tsukutta subete wo tsunaide umareta KII darou daremo ga hajimete kaite ku michi nozonda ashita wo mukae ni ikou ka bright it on,my Destiny (All choice leads to my key) (I hope you understand) Temptation Branch Point Sweet damon's instruction kyoumi nai na kimi no iken wa kikoenai yo kikoenai to All one step has the meaning That's make up all reasons tsugi no hippo wo tomeru na kinou no jibun ga iu darou erande kita kotoba, michi ga tashika ni ima jibun wo tsukutta subete wo tsunaide umareta KII darou mune ni nokoru kotoba, kioku mo kizu ga itamu ano hi no koto mo subete wa jibun wo kaeru kagi darou mitero kore kara to sakenda koto mo kazuaru wakare subete ga kono basho eranda no darou All choice leads to my key I hope you understand |-|Kanji= Kanji 胸に残る言葉、記憶も 傷が痛むあの日のことも 全てが自分を変える鍵だろう 理由もなく僕らはただ　スタートに立ったわけじゃない 息を始め君は左　僕はそれを右に曲がった 誰一人邪魔はさせるか 初めて自分で選んだ道だ 臆病に甘やかしてた　過去を後悔したときに生まれた 一つの鍵 僕はそこに まだ未来を見ている 胸に残る言葉、記憶も 傷が痛むあの日のことも 全てが自分を変える鍵だろう 見てろこれからと叫んだことも 数ある別れ　繋いでこの場所 選んだのだろう どちらへ行く二つの行方　中央に立った悪魔が ニヤけながら一つを示す　僕はそれを振り払った この道を進んで行けば あっちの景色はわからないけど 方角を委ねることが　意味のないこととようやく悟った 選んできた言葉、道が 確かに今自分を作った 全てを繋いで生まれたkeyだろう 誰もが初めて描いてく道 望んだ明日を迎えに行こうか Bring it on,my destiny (All choice leads to my key) (I hope you understand) Temptation Branch point Sweet damon's instruction 興味ないな君の意見は　聞こえないよ聞こえないと All one step have the meaning That's make up all reasons 次の一歩を止めるな　昨日の自分が言うだろう 選んできた言葉、道が 確かに今自分を作った 全てを繋いで生まれたkeyだろう 胸に残る言葉、記憶も 傷が痛むあの日のことも 全てが自分を変える鍵だろう 見てろこれからと叫んだことも 数ある別れ　全てがこの場所 選んだのだろう All choice leads to my key I hope you understand Watch It Now Navigation Category:Anime Opening Themes